christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nsandwich
If I may make a suggestion, you could revert the database to before that bot started moving pages, it interrupted the discussion on my talk page, and a simple revert can get rid of everything, if you can do it. Homestarmy 18:41, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Hey! Thanks For The Invite, I'd feel free to mopderate the site from Vandals! Cheers Empty2005 22:37, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks For The promotion :), Im going to Wikipedia and urge chrisitan memebers to join this aswell. Anyway thanks again :) Empty2005 00:07, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Anti(-)christ Actually, the redirects are created automatically when the page is moved. The thing is, there were already several pages linking to "Antichrist" (without the hyphen). Archola 23:56, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Promotion? This site seems to have little users. Got any plans to promote the site to Wikipedia users? Cheers! Empty2005 00:01, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Here's a few: CTSWyneken (Lutheran), Drboisclair (Lutheran), KHM03 (Methodist), Midnite Critic (Eastern Orthodox of some sort), Storm Rider (Mormon), Str1977 (Catholic), Musical Linguist (Catholic) and Aiden (not sure which denomination). They've all been active on the Wikipedia Jesus page at one time or another. Archola 00:12, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Im currently promoting the site in discussion boards on topics such as Religion, Jesus, One of Religion Wikiprojects. Empty2005 00:21, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Bible I think it's great to have the Bible online! I'm already starting to link it in. (Link...sausage. Get it?) I'm just concerned that some of the longer books would take a while to load. Long books, long articles. Well, whatever works ;) Archola 06:14, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Book of Mormon A lot of this is blank! Apparently the tables of contents (or something) were templates that didn't transfer over. See Book of Mormon, Mosiah for example. Archola 08:08, 25 March 2006 (UTC) 88 articles... But I thought there is only 78+! I am talking about the article count! And by the way thanks for the welcome! Inkybutton 05:02, 26 March 2006 (UTC) There is actually 244 articles on the site Counting all the redirects and welcome page etc. Didn't double check though! Inkybutton 05:11, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :More, actually, if you count templates, help pages, community pages, etc. I assume you were looking only in the Main namespace. :) nsandwich 05:13, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::I know but the point is something is wrong with the NUMBERSOFARTICLE variable or something... :::Yup. I even talked to the developers about it. They said they know but aren't really interested in fixing it. :) ::::Blame me. There are so many redirects on Wikipedia. I've been recreating many of them because I'm too lazy to edit the articles, or too busy importing Wikispoons (you decide). Archola 05:43, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Keep up the good work though Archola. Btw, not sure if you are familiar with it, but there is an export utility on wikipedia which allows you to export multiple pages into an xml file, and then import them here. I think the page is Special:Export and there is a link to the import utility in the admin section of our Special page. That should simplify bringing articles over. Do note that you will have to add the source=Wikipedia template manually of course, for each article you import. nsandwich 05:51, 26 March 2006 (UTC) I was not aware of that. I'll check it out. BTW, until a moment ago the most wanted article was heresy. Rather than import the Wikipedia article, I just gave a short defininition. I have a feeling that this article is going to be controversial. Archola 05:52, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Good call :) Should be a fun one. But that is exactly what we want to encourage. often, Inflamed Passion = Interest + Contributions. ;) nsandwich 05:54, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Sysop Standpoint Needs Hey there. Thanks for the adminship, I appreciate it. I've blocked Aquinas for his repeated vandalisms. I'm going to continue to work on creating templates for block notices and whatnot so what I was wondering is: what do you see us as having need of as far as templates, shortcuts, administrative pages, policy, CKB Namespace pages (RfA, RfAr, Help, etc. etc.) and so forth? I'm willing to plunk down some time to make shortcuts and templates, those are simple enough. Once I get the better hang of userboxes, I'll start shelling those out as well. --Avery W. Krouse 05:39, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Hi Avery. I think the Help section should be our primary area of focus right now. I will leave making the templates up to your discretion. In all honesty, organizational tools like templates are not my strong suit and you appear to know more about how to handle them. I would suggest though, that we shouldn't bother making userboxes. I think we can leave that to the users themselves. They never seem to have too much trouble creating new ones when they need them :) -- nsandwich 05:47, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Further clarifying CPOV (or, who is a Christian?) Perhaps we should clarify that CPOV is not limited to the Nicene-Chalcedonian Churches. After all, we have the Book of Mormon as a source text, and have welcomed a Jehovah's Witness as an editor. I was embarrassed when that editor found an edit on the Jesus page that identified JWs as non-Christian. That edit happened here, and not on Wikipedia. Archola 08:54, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned. That's vandalism and I'm embarassed about it too. I would appreciate your input with regards to a criteria for identifying Christians. Anyone who believes in Jesus? Actually that would include muslims too. Hmm. I welcome suggestions from anyone. -- nsandwich 17:29, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::Believe that Jesus was sent by God, have some concept of Christ, and identify as Christian? Is that broad enough? Archola 23:16, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Major Help Possibly Add To Administrator Board! How Do You Promote Users? this would be valuable information that could be added. P.S. Inkybutton is in need of one thanks Empty2005 12:55, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Site error For some reason I was logged out when I tried to post the article Gospel of Luke. I couldn't log back in, and well, I still can't log back in with Safari. I had to switch to Firefox to get anything done. Also, why the redirect from Wikicities to Wikia? I think the problems started when the redirect went into place. Archola 03:43, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Yea, I thought it was a bit odd when the screen didn't look very wikipedian.... Homestarmy 03:46, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :The redirect to Wikia... hmmm, I only noticed it a moment ago. No clue why they did that! It had nothing to do with me. I will talk to the devs when I get the chance. -- nsandwich 05:22, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :UPDATE: Please see this article: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikicities_relaunches_as_Wikia. The wikicities name is no longer being used. -- nsandwich Missing texts Where did you get the religious texts from again? Not only are large portions of the Book of Mormon missing, but so is Bible, World English, Hebrews. Archola 06:29, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :They are PD as far as I know. I picked them up off of WikiSource. Perhaps something either failed to import, or they didn't have the complete texts over at WikiSource. I am going to sleep now so I can't check at the moment. Have a great night Archie! -- nsandwich 06:58, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Hey Nsandwich If you want another Admin, I'd be happy to step up to the role. I'm willing to do anti-vandalism stuff or whatever else we need. Additionally I had a copyright question, we can copy paste from Wikipedia to get an article started, then re-work it to CPOV, right? I'm a bit shaky on copyright law. Thanks --Dragoonmac - Talk 08:47, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Your username I've been meaning to ask you: what's N your sandwhich? Archola 19:24, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :Many years ago I used to play an online computer game and my nickname was "NukeSandwich." It reminded me of a more potent version of a Knuckle Sandwich. I was pretty good at the game and actually amassed a small following of people who would play alongside me (their names were DukeSandwich, LukeSandwich, PukeSandwich, etc.) Anyway many years later I still enjoy the nickname but I dropped the caps and shortened it to "nsandwich." -- nsandwich Sorry, rather late Sorry for my tardiness...I only noticed your message after breaking my WikiBreak for a microsecond. Thanks for the invite!!!! The Great Gavini 19:49, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Saint or Antisemite? A number of the articles imported from Orthodoxwiki link to a controversial Serbian saint. I imported the Wikipedia article, which is similar to the Orthodoxwiki article but has a POV flag on it. Please see Christianity_Knowledge_Base:Community_Portal#Controversial_saint. Archola 20:39, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Theopedia broken til April 2nd! ATTN: I just noticed that Theopedia is using a temporary database until the first of next month! Because of this, their Unicode is broken! Nice quotes and apostrophes and such are just garbled characters! I would not import any more from them until April 3rd or so, just to be sure! --MonkeeSage 00:29, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Edit conflict, but I was about to say the same thing. Archola 00:31, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. I will stop importing from Theopedia for now. Have you confirmed that the errors are appearing here as well? If the character codes are static, I don't see why they would be broken here. Unless there's a way for me to fix the unicode when I import? Is that possible? :-- nsandwich 05:08, 29 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yup the problem is showing up here. I don't remember which article, exactly, but it was one of the "B" article, mabye Brunner or Bruce Metzger. I don't think you can programmatically fix it on this end -- I think the problem is that their database has corrupted the unicode by storing it in truncated ASCII...I suppose you could do some kind of reverse mapping, but it would be a pain...you'd have to do it for every extended unicode character; plus I'm not sure how you would go about doing that without the original text to compare against the corrupted text. :( I think a re-import at a later date, or human editing is the only solution. --MonkeeSage 06:55, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Re:Voting Hi! Sorry I am too busy now! Maybe I will vote later... Also regarding the contributing much issue... I cannot contribute on the weekdays (sorry!!) so adminship is far away from me! Also you said "inky buddy". Is that suppose to rhyme? Because it doesn't rhyme much! :) --inky 10:26, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Problem editing articles I'm having problems getting edits to save...when I hit "save" it goes to the preview screen. Is this related to the server problems earlier today? Anyone else having this problem? --MonkeeSage 04:29, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :Ps. Checked my prefs and I have the preview first edit option unchecked, so it's not that. --MonkeeSage 05:20, 10 April 2006 (UTC) ::I had the same problem. I was editing (harrowing?( Hell and it took four tries before the CKB accepted my brief description of Eastern Christianity's views (basically, that Hell is a choice). Archola 11:28, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Server variables It looks like we might not have server variables enabled (at least not all of them), as template:ref breaks when it tries to use . I'm not sure how you enable them, as I've never run wiki software, but it may be as simple as changing a setting in some initialization file, or mabye putting MagicWord.php somewhere and using a PHP include() in the global space. --MonkeeSage 05:18, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :I had the same problem with the stub template. If this gets fixed, we should put the "edit this page" link back into the stub template. Archola 11:32, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :Nsandwich said on my talk page that he doesn't think he has the power to fix it. --MonkeeSage ☺ 02:00, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Cite.php Also, mabye we could use WP's Cite.php and then we could employ the -tag format for footnotes! --MonkeeSage 05:45, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :I installed the Cite extension. You can now use the tag. -- Jasonr 22:46, 2 May 2006 (UTC) Editorial policy Hi, Do you think it should be necessary to vote for editorial policies? Because it's a bit of a shame having a vital document unwritten. --inky 04:34, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Can I moderate? I will be very happy to moderate CKB. :) --Hayson1991 14:52, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ParserFunctions installation. Can we install this please? I need the functions for the B_Get template, thanks, it helps. --'' HA SON1991'' 01:15, 30 April 2006 (UTC) :I installed the extension. Let me know if you have any trouble with it -- Jasonr 22:46, 2 May 2006 (UTC) Have a question What's the difference between this and CW? I'm so confused... --'' HA SON1991'' 20:59, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Different servers, and this site doesn't have the Catholic Encyclopedia. We may consider ourselves forked. Archola 21:39, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry for the confusion Hayson. Essentially, I was hoping to gracefully move servers, and kind of assumed that CKB would disappear. However, the folks here at Wikia would like to keep it running, so I am handing over control to them. Generally speaking, I will be importing other Bibles/articles to the new site only. All my work is currently being done at relately, to avoid duplication of content. -- 64.229.30.142 05:44, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Becoming an Admin What are the requirements for becoming an Admin? Although I'm new to this Wiki, I'd like to become an Admin to be able to help this Wiki out. --HolyCow--Talk| ''' 18:57, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Hungarian Wiki Hi, did't found the right place for my question so I will leave it here. I'm interested in '''starting a similar Wiki as yours just in Hungarian. I would like to ask you if you allow me to use things from your Wiki. I should translate them to Hungarian. I think that poject would be really wanted. I will check back for answer. Forums? Hi, I'm Eric, and I'm just checking in with you, the founder of this site, and I hope to bring some new people over here with me. I'd like to setup some useful Christian forums here. I see that you don't have any forums set up yet, and my little group of Christian sufferers will need a little sub-forum to talk about managing their chronic illness, a Peripheral Nervous System (PNS) disorder called BFS, in more Christian-specific terms, which should not negatively impact your overall Christian effort and social impact. The people will be coming from AboutBFS.com. Anyway I'll be able to help you in other ways, and as my new friends learn the Wiki way, then I'm sure than some of them will learn how to contribute to your content. I've already been through the process of setting up forums with Sannse at another Wikia, Wikia:c:Perl:Forum:Index, which is a new site that I've been working on in my spare time. To see what used forums look like, I'd suggest that you look at w:Forum:Index. I'd like to talk with you about forums, and I'll check back with you here, or you can respond to me on my talk page here. --Ermeyers 21:03, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Sysop Request Hey, nsandwich! I noticed that this site is very low on administrators, and I'd like to step up and help out. I'm a very sincere, trustworthy Christian (Non-Denominational Protestant), and if you need proof of it, just see my Wikipedia userpage. I should mention that I'm not an admin on Wikipedia (since I've only been there about two months), but I have over 900 edits in that time span, I'm a frequent vandal fighter, and I know all about sysop chores (protect, block, delete, etc.). A Christian Wiki totally rocks, and I'd really like to help out here as much as I can! CPOV is so much better than the Wikipedian NPOV! :Sincerely, Justin M. / Talk 03:34, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :Haven't seen Nsandwich around much lately... Archola 00:24, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Thx, for this Wiki. Ty, Sir. For this, excellent and inspiring Wiki. I hope to make my'' ''difference.